1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light bulb device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light bulb uses tungsten as a light-emitting source, and has a simple structure and can be mounted and replaced conveniently. The tungsten light bulb structure generally has a spherical light cover of which a tail end is fixed to an adapter, wherein the adapter can be threaded into a normal bulb seat. When power is turned on, the tungsten inside the light cover will generate heat and emit light to achieve illumination purpose.
In recent years, since having the features such as small volume, low driving voltage, rapid response rate, aseismatic, long-lifted and environmentally friendly, a LED (Light-Emitting Diode) is used to replace the conventional light bulb. With the continuous development and advance of science and technology, the illumination efficiency of the LED not only has been greater than that of the tungsten bulb (which is around 10˜201 m/W), but also has been greater than that of a fluorescent tube (which is around 60˜801 m/W). In addition, with the current requirements of electronic products towards lightness and thinness, a LED bulb is used to replace the tungsten bulb gradually, and becomes a popular and widely used lighting device.
Generally speaking, the heat-dissipation efficiency of the LED bulb depends on the surface area of a heat-dissipation seat. The surrounding air can only conducts heat exchange on the surface of the heat-dissipation seat, and thus the heat-dissipation is slow and the efficiency thereof is limited, further affecting the work performance of the LED bulb. In order to allow the heat exchange between the heat-dissipation seat and air, a conventional design usually leaves the heat-dissipation seat uncovered. As such, the heat-dissipation seat is not pleasing to the eye, and the high temperature of the heat-dissipation is likely to burn a user and also causes safety concerns.